


【玹悠】pleasure toy

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【玹悠】pleasure toy

“这是我男朋友。”  
聚会开始的时候陌生的年轻男性在身边人的示意下微微起身，稍稍弯腰当做向在座的人们打个招呼，搭着他的肩的人神情紧张语气却欣喜。  
“我叫中本悠太。”年轻男人嘴上做着自我介绍，视线却始终落在对面的郑在玹身上。  
被赤裸热烈的视线注视着的人抿了一口杯里的酒，放下杯子跟随着大家一起对勇敢出柜寻找幸福的朋友送上祝福。  
中本悠太适时收回视线，搂着身边正沉浸在幸福里的恋人，转过脸在发烫的耳朵上轻轻一吻，桌子旁的揶揄调笑立刻向他们涌过来。

等到饭桌上的菜盘渐空，说笑便开始代替饭菜占据这些嘴巴。郑在玹擦擦嘴，借着上厕所的理由起身离席，视线掠过对面的人，很快又已经走出门去。  
中本悠太假意把恋人夹在碗里的菜肴放进嘴里品味一番，桌下握着对方的手轻轻拍了拍，说了声去厕所，稍稍往后推了推椅子也离开房间。

中本悠太找到郑在玹时，后者像是已经等候多时一样，脸上微微带着愠色，开口说话时却又语气温和。  
“为什么一直盯着我看？你男朋友还在旁边。”  
“只是对您的魅力感到很好奇而已。”中本悠太笑着走近两步，“男朋友不影响这个吧？”  
郑在玹推开一扇隔间的门，顿了顿，回过头礼貌地对中本悠太笑了一下，“谢谢，但是现在我想上个厕所。”  
没有用力关上的门果然在郑在玹闪身进去后又被推开，中本悠太挤进来背靠在门上，脸上依然带着灿烂的笑容。  
“是吗？”不速之客倒是笑得很开心，“真的要上厕所吗？”  
“他们都在聊天，没有人会注意到你和我。”他稍稍仰起脸，笑容收敛起来，眨眨眼睛看着面前的人，身后的手紧紧压着门栓，“过个十分钟再回去也没有关系的。”  
郑在玹看着那双眼睛，覆在门栓上那片温热皮肤的手贴着体温蹭过去，指腹推着细细的圆杆锁上了门。  
“我没带套，不想在这做。”郑在玹抬起手，指腹磨蹭着对方上扬的嘴角，“辛苦你了。”

柔软的舌尖探出来，湿漉漉地贴上郑在玹的指尖，把压在唇上的拇指勾进嘴里，含着它仔细舔舐，原先压在背后的手伸到面前，贴着郑在玹的胸口一路下滑，隔着裤子抚摸着那个地方。  
郑在玹的脸上毫无波澜，抽出被舔得湿嗒嗒的手指，捏着中本悠太的下巴，沾在手上的唾液被一并蹭在那张脸上，倒是显得先前还有余裕的人有些狼狈。  
“那么喜欢我？”捏着脸的手全无怜惜，脸上却笑意盈盈，“要是我去告诉他怎么办？明明我们才第一次见面吧。”  
“不要紧。”那张脸在他手里依然露出笑容，“多一个玩物，对你来说没什么害处。”  
郑在玹像是要看穿所有伪装那样着那双眼睛，松开了手。  
“时间不多了。”他按着中本悠太的肩膀让他跪在地上，膝盖隔着牛仔裤生硬地磕在地面上，“你不会希望第一次就不顺利的吧？”  
“当然，”中本悠太拉开郑在玹的裤子，掏出阴茎抵着自己的嘴唇开口，“我会让你满意的。”

面对着的东西尚未有所反应，中本悠太用手握着它慢慢揉捏，张开嘴把顶端含在嘴里啜着，舌尖藏在嘴里抵着它撩拨，伴着门外的脚步声和开关门的咯吱声响，刻意从嘴里发出啧啧的声音。  
他抬头去看郑在玹，对方神色如常，似乎只是单纯地在看他要如何完成工作一样。  
只是握在中本悠太手里的东西不像脸上那么平静。  
中本悠太感受着手里阴茎有兴奋起来的趋势，笑着亲了一口，伸出舌头从下到上一遍遍仔细而缓慢地舔舐，抬起眼看着郑在玹，确认对方正在注视着自己用一副堕落又下贱的模样讨好他的阴茎。  
观察到郑在玹脸上细微的松动，中本悠太显得更加兴奋起来，嘟起嘴唇让渗出精液的顶端蹭在上面，又用舌头舔去嘴唇上的东西，再张开嘴，把几乎完全勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，到了一半时因为喉咙被异物抵住稍稍停顿了一下。  
“继续。”  
郑在玹的手压着中本悠太的后脑勺，强硬地把阴茎完全塞进去，即使中本悠太因为异物感皱起脸几乎要呕吐也不敢松懈，随着郑在玹的动作顺从地让阴茎塞满自己的口腔，紧接着又一刻不停地抽出插入，动作粗鲁地操着他的嘴，以至于唾液只能不断地从嘴角流下来，滴在中本悠太正要拉开自己裤子的手上。  
“不准自慰。”头顶的声音漫不经心，手下却用力按着中本悠太的脑袋把阴茎全都塞进他的嘴里，男性的气味充斥在鼻腔里，“先让我射了再说。”  
“悠太，悠太？”门外突然响起熟悉的声音，“在玹？怎么都不见了啊，真是的……”  
“不想让你男朋友看看你现在的样子吗？”郑在玹伸手捏着中本悠太的脸颊，掏出手机对着那张脸拍下照片，摄像机的“咔嚓”一声在厕所里显得格外刺耳，“明明是男朋友的朋友，却上赶着给别人口交，”  
“自己还这么兴奋。”郑在玹抬起脚，顶了顶中本悠太被撑得紧绷的裤裆。  
嘴里含着阴茎的中本悠太只能噙着生理性的泪水，抬起眼看他。  
“行了。”郑在玹捏着他的脸把阴茎抽出来，但并不让中本悠太起身，而是手上握着阴茎，对着那张脸撸动几下，全数射在脸上。  
“起来吧，”郑在玹抽出纸巾擦了擦手，“把脸擦一擦再回去。”  
中本悠太抿着唇，舌尖在唇上舔过一圈。  
郑在玹打开门出去，用纸巾沾了水，又转回身走到中本悠太身边，捧着被自己射上精液的脸温柔地擦拭干净，在嘴唇上留下一个吻。  
“下次再见。”  
—END—


End file.
